Weapons
Weapons Weapons Types Weapons come in many shapes and sizes but they all have one thing in common, they help you win the game. That's why each weapon has a major role, whether you notice it or not! Weapons Weapons in the game change constantly so an available list will not be provided as it will not maintain a consistency throughout the game. '''Shotguns: '''Shotguns have always played a major part in Fortnite's lifespan, as they have been one of the most popular choices amoungst the players of the game. Shotguns are guns used for rushing an opponent and rely on key accuracy to kill your opponents. Shotguns, typically, use 1-3 shells to kill an opponent, it all depends on accuracy, parts to the body you hit, and headshots. Headshots play one of the biggest roles in a shotguns consistency. Shotguns will typically do about 60-80 damage regularly if you are an accurate player, hitting a headshot will multiply the damage by 2, 2.5 if using a Heavy Shotgun. You always want to carry a shotgun on you if you depend upon fast action and want to get the fight over quickly. The shotgun does have one major counterpart, consistency, shotguns can often do as low as 7 damage on a shot that should have easily done over 50 damage to your opponent. Like stated earlier, make sure to increase your accuracy by practicing or by going to a highly populated area and picking up a shotgun to get some quick kills. '''Rifles: '''Rifles are one of the most reliable weapons in the game. They can consistently hit shots if you have good enough accuracy and can easily take down an opponents structure. Rifles are key in mid-range situations, long mid-range sometimes too! Weapons like the common Assault Rifle are used to spray at an opponent or to take down a structure, and are fairly successful at it. The common Assault Rife (not the Scar, we will get into that later) does approximately 23 damage without damage dropoff in mid-range situations, which can easily take out an unsuspecting opponent in a breeze. The Burst Assault Rifle is more used for combat, taking out enemies with little time. The common Burst Assault Rifle is often used to take out a newly placed structure or someone without shield. However the Burst Assault Rife (common) is often useless against a builder or someone with shield who can easily throw down a wall to prevent it and can push you through the burst cycle. If you are to use an early game weapon such as either of those options, go with the common AR, the only reason to not do this is if you hit 15% or more for headshots, otherwise you are stuck at a combat disadvantage you do not want. For guns you may loot off of someone or find in a later chest, the Scar, Suppressed Scar, and the Famas are normal to find later through the game. The Scar can rip an enemy to shreds with it's 32-35 damage and 64-70 damage headshots, it is also extremely useful for taking down an enemies base, the one drawback to the gun is that if you have it, everyone's gonna want to take it off of you. The Suppressed Scar, however is slightly better. The Suppressed Scar has a later dropoff and a tighter accuracy, the game can be won with the accuracy the gun has as it is also extremely stealthy and can take the enemy a minute to find where the attack is from if they can even here it. In a situation where you have to chose from the Scars, go suppressed. The Burst Rifle has all the same issues and pros as the common Burst does, except this Burst can one-burst an opponent with all headshots, however those chances are highly unlikely. The epic/legendary burst can also decimate newly placed structures way better than the Scar, so if that's your thing, go for it. '''Snipers: '''Snipers are a very simple gun to use, only coming in four styles and can change the pace of the game in a snap. There are 3 bolt-action style sniper rifles and one semi-automatic sniper. The Semi-Auto Sniper is weak and will very rarely kill someone one shot, as it never does over 200 damage, even with a headshot. The focus is on the bolt-actions. First, the Bolt-Action Sniper is a one shot kill to the head no matter what, and can easily pick off someone running blind through a field. It has a medium drop off at about 0.85 seconds. The Bolt-Action Sniper does 105 damage at the feet and about 120 at the body. However the problem is it has only one shot, so you have to reload after every shot. The Hunting RIfle is a scopeless bolt-action sniper with the shortest sniper reload time and ''can ''do over 200 damage with a headshot. The Hunting Rifle also has the lowest bullet drop and travels the straightest amoungst the snipers. The Barrett .50 Caliber, or the Heavy Sniper, is the heaviest of all the sniper rifles in the game. It can take out any player built structure built. It has the most bullet drop of all the snipers and does 150 damage to any part of the body, and over 300 damage with a headshot. The one thing you need for snipers, accuracy, without the accuracy you will get counter-sniped, which is humiliating. '''Sub-Machine Guns: '''Sub Machine Guns are some of the most powerful weapons in the game and can tear people apart in seconds. They aren't made for medium range engagements, stick to close range with these weapons. The common machine guns such as the Submachine Gun are better used for tearing down structures than actually eliminating an opponent. The Suppressed SMG is like a hybrid SMG in the sense it does more damage and has less of a dropoff for damage. If you are to use these guns, it is highly recommended that you carry a shotgun with you so you can switch back and fourth between the two to inflict high amounts of damage to your opponent. The SMG you will most likely look for throughout the course of the game is the P-90, a lethal submachine gun that tears anything you can think of apart, players, structures, the sanity of streamers, it does 21 damage a bullet with 40 bullets in the clip, it also has an 11 fire rate, the highest in the game. '''Pistols: '''Pistols are guns that many Epic Gamers look at and roll their eyes to because they have such little meaning to the significance of the game that they practically do nothing, however, it is almost the opposite of that case! Pistols come in handy at the beginning of the game and since they have such a high damage and fire rate, someone who can pull the trigger fast can easily get tons of kills in the starting stages of the game. That's for the standard pistol, however there is another type of pistol that doesn't get tossed around much, the Desert Eagle, based off of a real military design, the Deagle is used for long range "pistol snipes", it is practically the perfect mix between a shotgun and a sniper, because no matter what you do with it, it will inflict a high amount of damage to your opponent. '''Explosives: '''The explosives are a controversial weapon group because they are so effective. The Rocket Launcher or RPG is used for many things, such as tearing down builds or killing players, however many players will often kill themselves to kill the other players knowing they will die, this gives an unfair advantage to anyone with this weapon. The RPG is also used in squads or duos to "Rocket Ride", which is when a player jumps on a launched rocket to reach a destination. The Guided Missile is a weapon that shoots a rocket projectile and is remote controlled. The Grenade Launcher launches grenades that explode after a set time to kill players and destroy structures, unlike the Rocket Launcher, this weapon cannot be used for suicide purposes and has a fair use to it. The Grenades are able to stack in ten and can easily kill an unsuspecting player or can be used to trap a player inside of his/her own building. Clingers are used as sticky grenades with a plunger that attaches to what you throw it at. They also detonate after a set time. Remote Explosives, C4 is used to destroy structures, and is detonated manually.